In a Long Term Evolved (LTE) system, an evolved NodeB (eNB) transmits a measurement configuration message to User Equipment (UE) through a Radio Resource Control (RRC) signaling, and the UE performs measurement according to the contents of the measurement configuration message and reports a measurement result to the network. The network performs measurement configuration through a RRC connection reconfiguration procedure. The measurement configuration message includes a measurement object, report configuration, a measurement identification (ID) and other parameters. There are three triggering modes for measurement report, which include an event triggering report mode, a period triggering report mode and an event triggering and period reporting mode. The three triggering modes are differentiated according to the combination of various parameters in the report configuration.
In the LTE system, the UE works on a single carrier and all mobility frequency measurement of the UE is related to a current serving carrier. The network side configures a measurement start threshold, s-Measure, for the UE, and when the channel quality of the serving carrier is lower than the s-Measure, the UE starts all measurement on the serving carrier. Specifically, the network side configures the s-Measure for the current serving carrier in a measurement configuration Information Element (IE) of a RRC connection reconfiguration message. The configuration of the s-Measure is related to such factors as noise environment and cover scope of an area where the current serving cell is located, a Radio Resource Management (RRM) algorithm of the network side and so on.
However, the peak rate of a LTE Advanced (LTE-A) system is much larger than that of the LTE system. In the LTE-A system, the downlink rate is required to be 1 Gbps at least, and the uplink rate is required to be 500 Mbps at least. At this time, if only one carrier with the maximum bandwidth of 20 MHz is used, it is difficult to meet the requirements of peak rate. Therefore, it is required to extend bandwidth available for UE in the LTE-A system. And thus, a Carrier Aggregation (CA) technology is introduced, that is to say, multiple continuous or discontinuous carriers under the same eNB are aggregated and serves for the UE at the same time, to provide a required rate. The aggregated carriers are also called Component Carriers (CCs). Each cell is a CC, and cells under different eNBs can not be aggregated. In order to ensure that UE in the LTE-A system can work on each aggregated carrier, the maximum bandwidth of each carrier can not be larger than 20 MHz.
There are two schemes for using carriers. Scheme a) is a configuration→activation→scheduling scheme, and scheme b) is a configuration→scheduling scheme. In scheme a), an activation/deactivation procedure is introduced to flexibly start or close CCs according to service amount, so as to reduce power consumption. Moreover, the signaling overhead of the activation/deactivation procedure is small. For a deactivated carrier, the UE reserves the configuration information of the deactivated carrier, and when the channel quality of the deactivated carrier becomes better and the service amount becomes large, the eNB activates the deactivated carrier. In scheme b), the configuration procedure is an activation procedure, i.e., CCs may be scheduled by the network side to be used for data transmission. At present, the problem about whether the activation/deactivation procedure is needed is still discussed, and a mainstream scheme is a fast activation/deactivation procedure implemented through a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) order. This scheme is put forward by Ericsson.
The disadvantages of conventional measurement control method are as follows. The working frequency of UE is a single frequency, and the starting and closing of measurement is for a single serving frequency. In the LTE-A system, the UE may be configured to user carrier aggregation. However, it is not considered in the prior art that how mobility measurement parameters are configured for multiple current serving carriers and how the UE starts and closes measurement on carriers except the multiple serving carriers.
Therefore, it is required to provide a solution to solve the above problems.